


Good Boy

by GanglyLimbs



Series: Alpha On Alpha [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alpha Jeremy Dooley, Alpha Ryan Haywood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fucking Machines, M/M, Oral Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy and Ryan have a separate room to indulge in their needs. Today, Ryan wants to try something new and Jeremy wants to do something they both love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, this is just because I wanted to write Ryan on a fucking machine. That's it. Come talk to me on my tumblr-GanglyLimbs

The pillow was soft underneath him, plush and fluffy. The softest in the house they have and only used for one thing. For Ryan to be on his knees, like a good boy. In fact, this whole room was specifically for Ryan and Jeremy to indulge in their respective needs.

Jeremy sat on the bed, the only furniture in the room, naked and hard and slowly stroked himself as he watched Ryan. Ryan would say something, something dirty to see Jeremy’s eyes darken in lust more, but right now he was breathing around a gag. The pink ball was soft and malleable and, after the first two times, Ryan loved it. It allowed him to be as loud as he wanted without the embarrassment of anyone else hearing him. Even so, they only brought out the gag for very specific reasons.

_I want to get off to watching you, not to the slutty sounds you’re making._

Today, Jeremy wanted to get off to the look of Ryan on a fucking machine.

The little thing was nestled between Ryan’s legs, balancing on the pillow, and hammering away inside him. It was an Alpha one, with a fake knot on the base, that knocked against Ryan’s rim. Jeremy had stretched him pretty good, three fingers, but even then Ryan wasn’t open enough to accept the thick piece of plastic. Ryan still liked the feeling of something trying to slip in, imagining some Alpha trying and failing to knot him.

The scent of peaches filled the room, pouring off Ryan in waves, and it completely covered Jeremy’s own scent of blackberries. His cock was leaking, dripping, and bounced with every thrust into him. Ryan’s eyes rolled to the back of his head at the feeling of being filled. The Alpha knew he was drooling, but he couldn’t find it within himself to care.

“Fuck.” Jeremy groaned out. He could feel his own knot starting to inflate but he didn’t want it to go to waste. Standing up, he smirked when Ryan’s eyes instantly snapped to his own. “You’re such a slutty boy aren’t you.”

Ryan rapidly nodded his head.

“Look at you.” Jeremy’s eyes traveled down his mate’s body. He took in the sweat covered body and the fucking machine and just how _wrecked_ Ryan looked. “You’re straining for a knot aren’t you? You need that _something_ to cum aren’t you. Need a big, fat knot don’t you.”

Again, Ryan nodded, eyes drifting down to Jeremy’s cock. He was hit with a sudden need for it. He wanted his Alpha in him some way or another.

“But you already have something fucking you. And it would be rude of me to take that.”

“Ummfff. Ummffffff.” Ryan protested through the gag. _No. Alpha._

Jeremy tapped at his chin but the gleam in his eyes told Ryan that the Alpha already had everything planned out. Stepping forward, he palmed the back of Ryan’s head, fingers threading through those gorgeous locks. Ryan nuzzled back. Jeremy smiled softly, before reaching lower and unbuckling the lock to the gag. It fell to floor with a heady _thud_. 

Ryan took a few seconds to breath, taking a few huge gulps of Jeremy’s scent. His eyes flicked back and forth between Jeremy’s eyes and the dick in front of him. He wouldn’t move though, not without his Alpha’s permission.

Jeremy let him hang there for a few seconds, just carding through Ryan’s hair. Then he pushed the other Alpha forward. “I’m going to knot your mouth.” He warned.

Ryan’s mouth watered, already imagining how stretched he’ll be around it.

He started off slow, licking at the and giving it little kisses, before fulling taking the thing in. Jeremy’s moans drove him on, taking the cock inch by inch, till he reached the base. And then he slowly withdrew, licking along the way.

Jeremy’s grip tightened. Ryan relished in the bit of pain, his moan vibrating along Jeremy’s cock. Jeremy made a noise at that, encouraging Ryan to continue. He wished he could stroke Jeremy or grab his hips, but Jeremy had handcuffed his hands behind his back before they started. His fingers twitched for skin on skin contact.

Jeremy only allowed him to suck for a few more minutes before his grip tightened, stilling Ryan. He pulled out, tilting Ryan’s head up, making sure they were making eye contact. “I’m going to start knotting your mouth, ok?”

Ryan nodded, already straining to get his mouth back on Jeremy.

Jeremy pulled him back. “No, Ryan. I need verbal conformation. Ok? Verbal.”

It took Ryan a second. He was in his happy place, a soft place, and words escaped him. The machine still fucking him didn’t help. But his Alpha, Jeremy, was asking him something and Ryan wanted to answer him. “Y-yes.” Ryan stammered, voice growing more confident the longer he spoke. “I-I want to. I want your knot, Alpha.” He thought about it for a second. “Please.”

“Are you sure?” Jeremy asked again.

Ryan closed his eyes. He knew what Jeremy was asking from him. Was he really sure or was he just agreeing to what Jeremy wanted. It had happened in the past, when they were trying out new things. But they’ve done this before and Ryan truly, honestly, loved the taste of Jeremy’s knot on his tongue and seed in the back of his throat. Opening his eyes, he looked back at Jeremy. “I want to do this.”

Jeremy hesitated for a second longer, before pushing his cock back into Ryan’s waiting mouth. He didn’t stop till he was fully in. “I’m going to start thrusting.” Jeremy warned. “Keep eye contact with me. If you look away or blink twice, I’ll stop. Ok?”

Ryan nodded, hampered a bit by the dick in his mouth. Jeremy nodded back and then he was thrusting. The Alpha started out slow, making sure Ryan could handle it, before gradually speeding up. Ryan’s eyes started to water as Jeremy hit the back of his throat but he didn’t look away.

Jeremy’s knot was starting to fatten up, Ryan could feel it. Breathing through his nose as much as he could, Ryan relaxed his throat.

“Shit.” Jeremy breathed, speeding up more. The wet slapping sounds, both his and the machine’s, drove him forward, thrusting a bit harder than maybe he should have. Ryan grunted but didn’t look away.

Jeremy only slowed down when it became harder to fit his knot through Ryan’s lips. Taking a deep breath, he helped Ryan open his mouth further. He took things slow, checking every so often that Ryan was ok as he slowly pushed his knot through.

Ryan took it all in stride. He knew his Alpha wouldn’t do anything to hurt him. It took a few minutes and a few, slow grinding thrusts, before Jeremy was able to slip his knot through Ryan’s lips. It hit all the right spots, Jeremy’s knot hot and full on his tongue. Jeremy cursed and groaned and then he was coming down Ryan’s throat.

Ryan hummed in happiness, eyes dropping to half lid. Jeremy pet through his hair, giving little abortive thrusts as he continued to pump Ryan full of seed. “I have such a good boy, such a good boy for me.”

Between the knot in his mouth and Jeremy’s praises and the fucking machine still thrusting away into him, it didn’t take much for Ryan to come too.

“Such a good, good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments And Criticisms Welcomed.


End file.
